Appendix:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Walkthrough/Part 2
Gateon Port Gateon Port is on the coast. It's a thriving city that features a Pokémon Center, a Poké Mart, and a few other notable locales. When you first get there, Jovi runs smack-dab into a thug named Zook. He attacks you with a Shadow , only to be interrupted by a small man named Mr. Verich and his two bodyguards, Ardos and Eldes. Ardos uses to defeat Zook's Zangoose. Mr. Verich and the bodyguards leave after teaching Zook a lesson. From where you witnessed the battle between Ardos and Zook, head left. On the way to the Parts Shop. You'll meet Emili, Jovi's friend, and her mother, Acri. After they leave, enter the Shop and talk to the . He says the shopkeeper's name is Makan, but he's at Kaminko's House. He says Perr, his grandson, can help you. The Sailor sees you have an . He offers one of five evolution items for your Eevee. There is no best item to choose, as all of Eevee's evolved forms have balanced strengths. For instance, Pokémon are hard to come by during the first part of your adventure, so you might want to choose the Sun Shard. On the other hand, moves aren't super-effective against many of the enemies you meet until later, so you might want to choose something else. Also, if you choose the Sun or Moon Shard, keep it in your inventory: it won't work if you store it at a PC Station. The same goes for Eevee; it can't evolve unless you're carrying it with you. After claiming the Evolution item and looking around the store, leave. Perr has finished repairing the bridges, so follow him back into the Parts Shop. He opens a panel behind the counter and gives you the . With the Machine Part, you can now return to Pokémon HQ Lab and deliver it to Lily. Before you go, however, explore the town. There are several trainers to battle, Shadow Pokémon to capture, and item chests to open. There are some trainers you can battle now. Bost is to the north on the dock. Answer "no" to his question and he'll battle you. If you beat him, he will give you . Venture onto the rotating bridges that Perr fixed. Rotate the L-shaped bridge to reach the house on a small island, then go inside and talk to the resident. He tells you of a mysterious site offshore that's surrounded by perilous whirlpools and fog; you learn more about this place later. Return to the L-shaped bridge and cross over to the east to find an middle-aged man hanging out on a ledge overlooking the ocean. His name is Cyle, and he's a trainer. Make sure you have a spare Poké Ball on hand before you talk to him and begin battle. As with all Shadow Pokémon, it's easier to Snag if you weaken it first with a few physical attacks. You can also afflict your target with Status conditions, such as Paralysis, to make capturing it easier. After the battle, go to the straight bridge and rotate it so you can reach the Lighthouse. Right outside it is a chest containing three s. You'll find a and a on the first floor and an on the third floor. The Awakening is pretty useless. You can just use the Call function in battle to wake up your Pokémon if they fall asleep. On the Lighthouse roof, trigger a battle with Kilen. Because Poké Balls aren't for sale yet, attack Poochyena before you try to capture it so you don't waste your limited stock of Poké Balls. 's can help by possibly Paralyzing your target. Sometimes a Shadow Pokémon will enter Reverse Mode. Reverse Mode is a condition Shadow Pokémon will sometimes enter in after using a move during Pokémon battle. Like Hyper Mode in , its status meter will turn red and black, and an aura of the same color will appear around the Pokémon, presumably seen with the Aura Reader. The effects are as follows: *''An afflicted Pokémon will have no difficulty using Shadow moves, but may disobey instead of using any other moves.'' *''During every turn a Shadow Pokémon is in Reverse Mode, it will deal damage to itself at the end of the turn.'' *''Items cannot be used on a Pokémon in Reverse Mode.'' *''Unlike Hyper Mode, Reverse Mode is not known to increase the critical hit ratio of any Shadow moves. Also, it is activated at the end of the turn, as opposed to instead of attacking.'' Reverse Mode can be ended by either calling to a Pokémon in battle or by using a Scent on it. Doing this will "open the door to its heart" a bit and bring it closer to being purified. It should be soon after this, that your should evolve into or if you picked the . After evolving, the new Eeveelution should learn a new move corresponding to its type. learns ; learns ; learns ; learns ; and learns . After exploring the islands, use the bridges to return to the mainland. Visit the Krabby Club in the northeast part. Berk won't let you enter until you defeat him in battle. He doesn't have any Shadow Pokémon, so Teddiursa's Shadow moves are potent against Berk's and . When you're inside the club, talk to everyone to hear the latest gossip. Mr. Verich and his men are relaxing in the upstairs VIP room. They won't say much. Talk to the Captain on the other side of the room and he will comment on the first Pokémon in your party (most likely Eevee or it's evolved form) to check if it has high friendship. Open the chest in the basement before you go to get a . If you go inside the Poké Mart, there is a in there that will give you a . When you're all done battling, head back to the Pokémon HQ Lab. Pokémon HQ Lab When you return to the Lab, Aidan will give you . Head inside the Lab. Look for Lily on the second floor of the west wing. After you hand over the , Jovi leaves you and you're on your own again. Lily explains that more time is needed to finish the Purify Chamber; in the meantime, you must use a different process. She tells you about an artifact called the Relic Stone in Agate Village that can purify Shadow Pokémon. Now depart and go back to Gateon Port for one more thing before heading to Agate Village. Gateon Port Now head to Agate Village. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon XD